Honda Katsuya
Honda Katsuya was Tohru's kind hearted loving father. He only appears in the manga. Katsuya, and Kyoko are 8 years apart. He was 25 years old at the time of his sudden death, when Tohru was just only three years old. Background His birthday and Chinese Zodiac year is never mentioned at all. Katsuya Honda was Tohru's loving father, and Kyoko's only husband. He was the only person to actually understand at all of what Kyoko was going through in her life. He met Kyoko Katsunuma at the age of 21 in middle school where he was teaching as an "unmotivated student teacher". However, he was only playing along with everyone else because they expected him to follow in his father's footsteps, but he had no interest or intention at all to become a teacher whatsoever like his father. He and Kyoko became nearly inseparable, and he always had called her "Miss No Eyebrows" as a remark to her Yankee style. They met over the weekends, and talked to each other about nearly everything. He told Kyoko about how he was so insecure as a young child, and faked the kindly speech he uses to win people over. One day after Kyoko was released from the hospital, her parents just decided to disown her. They had packed her bags and while Kyoko was standing at the door, Katsuya appeared and angrily told them off for what they did (Similar to Haru's relationship with Rin). He then proposed to her in which shock all three of them. Kyoko agrees and the two are soon after married. Not many of Katsuya's family members however like or favor the idea prospect of him marrying a former gang member except for Katsuya's father, who stands by his son's decision. Their short marriage was a happy one, by resulting in the birth of Tohru, who Katsuya became quite close to by spending a lot of time with her. He also dreamed of making Tohru be an older sister and not a only child as he wanted Tohru to have a little sibling no matter if it was a brother or sister, and Kyoko happily agreed with him. Sadly that dream goal never came true in reality as Katsuya however died from pneumonia while being on a business trip, therefore leaving Kyoko in a deep depression state. Kyoko and Tohru's grandfather were left to care for Tohru, though Kyoko did not remember doing much with Tohru during this time. One day, while seeing a show on TV, Kyoko saw something that made her think of Katsuya and left to head towards the ocean to follow him leaving young Tohru alone. Kyoko did not realize that she'd left Tohru alone until a young girl, no older than Tohru (at the time), and her mother were loudly talking about a train ticket which snapped her out of this trance. Kyoko then returned to Tohru, who was smiling at her by welcoming her home and Kyoko tearfully hugged her. Personality Katsuya Honda was a very perceptive man who was able to understand the motivations behind a person's actions - as seen when he observes that Kyoko acts out only because she wants someone to pay attention to her and to love her. He was also unconventional, as he had no problems with seeing Kyoko - then a middle school student - inside or outside of school, take her out to lunch, and eventually marrying her despite the age gape, her history as a 'yankee', and his family's disapproval. He had a deeply loving and caring relationship with Kyoko, and cherished and loved his daughter, Tohru. He described himself as an 'intern with absolutely no interest in becoming a teacher', and only pursued the career because his family and co-workers expected him to follow in his father's footsteps, even though he had no intention of becoming a teacher at all. However, he notes that an advantage to this is that he is able to get away when he 'crosses a few lines and breaks the rules'. Regardless, he feels that he started to 'build walls' around his true self in order to follow his father's and family's wishes. When she was in high school, Kyoko described him as being an 'aloof sort of guy' and the master of 'feigning politneness'. Appearance As seen of the colored cover of the manga, Kaysuya has black hair even it looks more purplish. His outfit is a suit with a tie. He bears a striking resemblance to Sohma Kureno. Fruits Basket Manga At the time of Kyoko's death as she is at the age of 30, she begins to think about her leaving Tohru all alone, and how she felt after Katsuya's death. When she dies, and sees Katsuya again, she begins crying, as Katsuya reaches out to hold her hand and they both reunite once more as a loving couple. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' He is seen in a flashback and is mention by Tohru on the first annviersary of her mother's death. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' He is seen in a flashback and is mention by Tohru on the first annviersary of her mother's death. He will appear in season 2. Quotes *Let's get marry *Well how about we give Tohru a little brother or sister Relationships 'His mother' It's unknown how he felt about his mother. 'His father' He and his father never got along until his mother had died. 'His sister' He probably got along with her. 'Honda Kyoko' 'Honda Tohru' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' (dead) *'Tohru's Grandfather' (Father) *'Tohru's Aunt' (Sister) *'Tohru's Male Cousin' (Brother in law) *'Tohru's Female Cousin' (Niece) *'Honda Kyoko' (Wife) *'Honda Tohru' (Daughter) *'Sohma Kyo' (Son in law) Trivia *He doesn't appear in the 2001 anime series except for a flashback. *Katsuya's Sister and her family (except for their father) are not fond of his marriage to Kyoko and do not seem to like his daughter, Tohru much either. *Arisa has described him as being the color white. *His wife surpasses him in age by living up to the age of 30. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : ??? (2019 anime) *'English' : ??? (2019 anime) all information on Honda Katsuya came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Katsuya_Honda Gallery Katsuya Honda.jpg|Katsuya in the manga Category:Characters Category:Males